


drunk rockstar progeny crashes wedding

by dimbleby



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Post-Career of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimbleby/pseuds/dimbleby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In the end, it was Robin who called. Strike was grateful.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunk rockstar progeny crashes wedding

In the end, it was Robin who called. Strike was grateful. If only because the modern-day version of the grizzled PI who couldn't get over That One Girl involved said grizzled PI trying to correlate her husband's public tweets with local murders. Fortunately for Robin, Matthew did not appear to have murdered anyone recently. 

"It's good to hear from you," he said. Taking refuge in cliches to ease interpersonal tension. Not normally his style. 

"That doesn't sound like something you'd say," Robin replied, with an uncomfortable laugh. Strike, once again, had the sinking feeling that he had let one of the first people who really understood him go. Had made sure she wouldn't be coming back. "I called ..." 

Robin was silent for a moment. She cleared her throat. "Our marriage counselor said it would be good for me to clear the air with you. About your -- About what happened at the wedding."

"I wasn't drunk." That's what the one paper to have picked the story up had gone with. Drunk rockstar progeny crashes wedding. 

"Okay," Robin said. "And you didn't ruin my wedding."

"Your marriage counselor?" Strike said. 

Robin sighed. "It's the kind of thing I'm sure you could find out anyways." 

"I wouldn't." Strike decided to forget Matthew's twitter handle. Incidentally, his account had contained no hint that the Cunliffe-Ellacott's were experiencing anything but pure domestic bliss. He filed the information away. The important thing was that Robin was back in his life. As far as any other motive ... 

"You so would," Robin countered. 

Strike smiled. He could wait.


End file.
